Old Fears Reborn
by TheFelRoseOfTerror
Summary: Chartreuse Thundaga has unusual powers, and a very dark past. Learn of her story, so that when they come to feed, you will know what is friend. And what is FOE.
1. Chapter 1: Smeared With Hate

_**Azeroth: Another one? Really?**_

 _ **...**_

Chartreuse Thundaga awoke with a jolt.

She flipped onto her stomach, crawled to the nearby pond, and began puking.

It took nearly three minutes to completely empty her stomach.

She laid there for a while after, considering the taste in her mouth.

 _And the fact that she had one._

She attempted to stand, only to fall forward into the pond.

She splashed uselessly, thinking she was going to drown.

Then she realized that the water two inches deep.

She pulled herself out of the pond, _that she had just puked in,_ laid on the grass, and began to wonder where by the Undergarments of Sargeras himself, may he rot in the shadow of Ny'alotha, she was.

Being a bipedal race was quite unusual.

Chartreuse examined herself.

She was... not wearing anything.

She was nearly certain that this wasn't fine.

Nearly.

If memory served her, as long as she covered certain bits, she'd be fine.

She focused her innate insanity, and tried to create clothing from nothing.

What appeared... was definitely NOT clothing.

She stared at the circular... thing.

It was round, brown, and apparently contained strange super-dark-brown chunks of... something.

She took a bite. Her eyes widened in shock.

She stared at the thing she had made, screamed, threw it into the pond, and began to crawl as far away from the damnably, (tasty?), thing as fast as she could.

...

Summer Rose, mother of Ruby Rose and Yang Xiao Long, looked out the window into the night.

Her eyes narrowed.

Something was out there.

Good? Bad?

She didn't know entirely.

But she'd find it.

...

After nearly seven hours of crawling, her arms and legs gave out.

She laid there in the dark, exhausted from the exertion.

She managed to get one last burst of energy from herself, pulling herself against a tree.

She laid there, her back against the tree.

Her eyelids closed.

Her pink/silver hair caught the wind.

...

 _Within a dark abyss, Chartreuse ran._

 _Ran from the monster behind her._

 _She yelled for those around her to help, and help they tried to do._

 _The monster killed each helper as it came._

 _It ran at Chartreuse, its green eyes swelling with each step._

 _It killed the final servant of the girl, and stepped into the light._

 _..._

Chartreuse screamed herself awake.

It, surprisingly, was now daylight.

She began to crawl again.

She didn't know exactly why...

Beyond a feeling that death sought her.

She crawled for nearly three hours, before she became exhausted again.

She pulled herself to a tree.

She began resting again.

The sound of a breaking branch drew her attention.

She pulled her legs to her chest, and wrapped her arms around herself.

It was honestly cold.

...

Professor Ozpin, headmaster of Beacon Academy, looked through his school's library, and sighed.

He was after a particular book, but, for the life of him, he could not remember it.

He pulled one from random, and looked at the cover.

This... Must have been one left behind by a careless student.

 _A History Of The Universe's Villainy,_ by _Void._

Void? Must have been a pseudonym.

Ozpin looked at the book for a moment, shrugged, then headed back to his rooms.

Might be an interesting read.

Ozpin vaguely wondered whether it had a section on Salem.

Unlikely.

...

Summer Rose searched the woods.

The feeling she had was still there.

She had to find something.

 _But what?_

She heard growling. And screams of a young girl.

She ran to the screams hoping she wouldn't be too late.

She skidded to a stop, her eyes wide.

There was a girl, with silver-pink hair, naked, lying on the ground, screaming, and covered in leaves, and bruised, but otherwise uninjured.

She was surrounded by several shadows.

They looked like smears of black, painted upwards.

They turned from where they stood to look at Summer.

Where there faces should be...

Were Grimm masks.

 ** _Halt._** said the Grimm.

 _Did these Grimm just speak?!_

 ** _Do not interfere, Huntress. We must kill this one._**

Summer's eyes narrowed. "And why is that?"

 _ **This girl is DARK. DARKER than THOSE THAT HUNT YOUR KIND could ever be. Allow us to kill her. She has committed unforgivable sin, one which we could never commit.**_

 _"_ How dare you try and say that humanity is evil, Grimm!" Summer spat.

She brought her twin swords down on the throats of the creatures.

Oddly, they didn't try to stop her.

There was only one Grimm left.

It looked at her. _**Very well. You seek to heal this creature of darkness? So be it.**_

Summer's sword cleaved it in two.

Summer went to the girl, who finally had stopped screaming.

The girl was ethereally beautiful.

She seemed about Yang's age.

Summer wondered what the Grimm had meant.

Summer dismissed the thought.

She would worry about it later.

...

 _ **Azeroth: Can you identify whose been found on Remnant?**_


	2. Chapter 2: Will It Ever Truly Begin?

_**Azeroth: Have any of you guessed who Chartreuse Thundaga is yet?**_

 _ **I can't really give you a hint, without spoiling it though...**_

 _ **...**_

Chartreuse awoke with a start.

She found herself in an unfamiliar room.

With unfamiliar people.

She instinctively pulled the cloth that had been wrapped around her closer.

They didn't seem to notice she was awake yet.

...

"I'm fine with rescuing a girl from the blue, but really? Talking Grimm?" asked Qrow Branwen, always the skeptic.

"I'm not joking, Qrow," sighed Summer, placing a palm to her head. "They talked, and they told me that she was 'dark'." She frowned, thinking. "That doesn't have the gravity they had."

Taiyang, Summer's husband, sighed. "The gravity? Really? That's what you're worried about? When Grimm themselves are afraid of a girl, and SPEAK for the first time in recorded history, just to tell you to let them kill the girl?"

Summer's glare made him rethink his comment.

"Anyway." said Summer, turning away from her husband, "We are keeping her here until further notice." She nodded to Qrow. "You'll tell Ozpin?"

Qrow groaned. "I suppose." He turned serious. "As for keeping her here, do you think she wants to?"

Summer stared at him. "I just guessed..."

"That she was abandoned? That there was a reason you found her alone, naked, in the woods? What if she ran away because of her powers? What if she was being protected? What if she has a family that loves her? What if they want her back?"

 ** _They don't want me._**

The three whirled to the girl.

For the first time, they were able to see her eyes.

The right eye was normal, with a pink iris.

The left eye though... wasn't.

The iris and pupil was vertical, compared to a normal horizantal one.

The sclera was purple, the iris yellow...

And the black pupil seemed to drag you into an abyss.

As they took in her eyes, and the fact that _she had talked in their minds_ , she continued.

 _ **There were once four of us.**_

 ** _Each of us held a specific power.  
_**

 ** _My power held providence over all._**

Her eyes met each in turn.

 ** _They planned my death._**

 ** _My siblings despised me, and tore me from my crib._**

Summer gasped, while Qrow and Tai's eyes widened further.

 ** _However, their plan failed, and here I am._**

 ** _I know you, and your pasts, but not for much longer._**

Her eyelids began to quiver.

 _ **Summer Rose, the leader, mother of one, but seemingly of two. The younger has a dark destiny.  
**_

 _ **Taiyang Xiao Long, the one who has lost. And soon, you will lose yourself.  
**_

 _ **Qrow Branwen, the unlucky. Drinking will become a hindrance in the ages to come, but some futures depend on it.  
**_

 _ **And, of course, the absent Raven, gone back to her tribe. A traitor to all in truth, and in name.  
**_

Her eyelids closed.

 _ **I will likely not... Be able to tell you anymore once I reawaken... In fact, I doubt I will even remember my own past... But know that one should not let me sleep... At least, alone... And, Summer Rose... I should not tell you... But I will... Death... Seeks... You...  
**_

 _ **...**_

Qrow, Summer, and Taiyang stared at the girl.

Qrow began drinking from his flask as much as possible.

Summer grabbed the flask out of his hand. "In a minute."

She turned toward the two males, and allowed her fear to cover her face.

"I need you two to promise to watch out for Ruby and Yang."

Qrow coughed. "You're taking that girl seriously?"

Summer nodded slowly. "I don't think she was lying."

Tai growled. "But how would she know?"

They turned to look at her. "Her eyes seem to see more than what is normal." Said Qrow, solemnly.

...

 _ **Azeroth: Can you guess Chartreuse Thundaga's identity yet?**_


	3. Chapter 3: Let The Gods Awaken

_**Azeroth: So. I watched episode 5 of Volume 5.  
**_

 _ **If you do this, Adam, Karma will not take it kindly.**_

 _ **To**_ _ **merendinoemiliano: Alexstraza? Really?  
**_

 _ **Next, to M. Dawnrose: Well done. You figured it out.**_

 _ **It's C'thun.**_

 _ **For the name, well,**_ _ **C**_ _ **hartreuse**_ _ **Thun**_ _ **daga.**_

 _ **For those of you who only look at artwork, her eye was an obvious clue.**_

 _ **Will there be more references to Warcraft in this story beyond her?**_

 _ **Of course.**_

 _ **Otherwise, it wouldn't be a true crossover.**_

 _ **But as for where the story goes...**_

 _ **Let's begin years and years later...**_

 _ **When the God Of Insanity appears to be the age of seventeen...**_

 _ **...**_

Chartreuse relaxed in the small room given to her.

It was reasonably cozy.

It was only for one night.

The next day, she would go to Beacon Academy.

She had graduated top of her class.

Though she was by far the most unusual graduate.

Not a lot of people liked her.

They didn't hate her, though.

She was just... uncomfortable to be around.

She had a eye patch.

It hid her mismatched eye from those scared of her.

Not Yang and Ruby though.

They liked her.

They joked around her.

They thought of her.

They were nice.

Their family didn't entirely like her.

When they had first met her, she apparently had said some things.

She didn't remember saying anything, but they said she did.

Things they didn't like.

Things that were true.

Tai was sad for a while after Summer's death.

That was apparently one of the things Chartreuse had said.

He had been out of it.

Very out of it.

Yang had made food, with Chartreuse and Ruby's help.

Qrow had paid for a lot of it.

Qrow was honest.

Brutally so.

It was only after Yang and Ruby were attacked by Grimm that Qrow finally slapped some sense into Tai.

Chartreuse respected Qrow.

Chartreuse liked Tai, but didn't trust him much.

Much.

Noise.

Ringtone.

Scroll.

Chartreuse answered it. "Hello?"

"Yo! Char! It's me, Yang!"

Why was she calling?

"Why are you calling at this time of night, sister?"

"Guess who's the newest addition to Beacon initiates?"

How would Chartreuse know that?

"I do not know."

"It's Ruby!"

Impossible.

"How is that possible?"

"She apparently stopped some thief known as Roman Torchwick. Either way, Professor Ozpin got knowledge of it, and offered her the chance! Isn't this awesome?"

This... Could actually be a good thing.

Conversations Chartreuse had held with Ozpin had confirmed something that Chartreuse had been seeking, and this would be a good thing for Beacon.

Why were teams of four important enough that Ozpin might actually disqualify three people, even if they did pass?

Chartreuse smiled. It wasn't a very nice smile.

"Yes, sister Yang. This is a very good thing."

After some more conversation, Chartreuse hung up, and returned to bed.

She wondered what initiation would be.

...

 _The following morning._

Chartreuse made her way through the crowds attempting to ambush and question Beacon students.

It was annoying.

They noticed her, and tried to stop her.

But they didn't stand in her way.

No one did.

It was her.

She always scattered crowds.

She found herself on the Bullhead.

She found a seat near the front.

She tried to relax.

The students around her conversed and joked.

She didn't.

She merely listened.

"...new music..."

"...motion sickness..."

"...little sister coming to Beacon with me..."

Chartreuse bolted upright at the last one.

That voice...

Was Yang.

Chartreuse skillfully used her abilities to send the (He's vaguely attractive. Pity he's) puking, (Was he the one who had said motion sickness?), blonde haired boy to the two.

Chartreuse liked keeping her sisters on their toes.


	4. THIS IS NOT A NEW CHAPTER

Nyarlathotep, the Crawling Chaos, tapped the edge of his desk with his claws. He stared into the cosmos, seeing eternity, and sighed in a combination of disgust, anger, and melancholy.

Bell threw himself out of the way of the Minotaur's grasping hands, launching himself further toward the entrance to the Dungeon.

Bell tried to not despair as the monster proved itself as a monster of the middle floors, as it, despite it's size, turned to chase him far quicker than a monster it's size should have allowed.

Luckily for Bell, he, despite being slower, was far more mobile, being nowhere near as large as the Minotaur. A point proven when he managed to slow the Minotaur down by sliding past the corner, and the monster ran directly into it, discombobulating it.

Bell ran forward... Only to smack into a brick wall. Bell took a step back, and his heart trembled.

He was trapped.

He whirled to find the Minotaur glaring at him, murder in it's eyes.

Bell sunk to the floor, trembling, images of his goddess, and his grandfather, throwing themselves through his mind.

The Minotaur moved forward to kill Bell, only for to freeze in place.

Bell didn't understand why it had stopped...

...Until the fear washed over him.

Bell, terrified before, would have ruined his pants if he had the ability to do so.

This _presence..._ Bell had never felt anything like it. It threatened to kill him, to rip him to shreds, to devour him whole.

A blade pierced through the Minotaur's stomach, twisting out the right side. The monster, split in half, fell to the ground.

Standing behind the Minotaur was a strange black-haired woman wearing an odd outfit.


End file.
